Family Matters
by KadaSauce
Summary: Between fighting crime with Batman, fighting crime with a team of teen superheros and being a model student at school Dick Grayson still has time to be a big brother to his baby brother Jason who suffers from slight autism.
1. Flowers for a Ghost  Thriving Ivory

The call from Bruce came at two in the morning but it was far from unexpected. The more nights he spent at Mt. Justice the more he would be woken up in the middle of the night. So like the many times before Dick pulled himself out of bed and made his way to the briefing room. When he was sure no one followed him he locked the door and went to the monitor to deactivate the cameras. When his own smiling face popped up onto the large screen he removed his sunglasses and rubbed at his eyes.

Now that he was feeling more awake he typed in the necessary commands on the computer and bypassed the security so he could get into Bruce's home computer system. When he was in the black screen clicked on and he saw the face of his 6 year old adopted brother staring at him.

It took the small child a few seconds before he noticed Dick and a wide smile crossed his face and a finger reached out so he could poke at the screen. It made him laugh and he could hear Bruce in the background scolding the younger for getting the screen dirty.

"You're supposed to be sleeping, Jay." Dick pulled his legs up onto the chair and rested his chin against his knees. The other child didn't say anything, he just held up his blanket to show that he was covered. "That isn't the same as being in bed."

The boy frowned and looked down like he wanted to cry so Dick just continued on with a wave of his hand. "Though since you are awake, I might as well talk to you." He tried to show no sign that he had just woken up and that he was exhausted due to a mission that day because this was his baby brother, adopted or not. The similarity just made him feel closer to him. "Do you want to know what I did today?"

Jay gave a smile and picked the blanket up so he could wrap it around himself. Dick noticed that Bruce didn't try to help him and he figured that Jason was now going through the stage where he didn't want to be helped. Dick had been on the end of one of the child's rages and he didn't want to see it again.

"Well," Dick tried to think where to start in his story. Should he begin at the beginning of the day or should he start in the middle? "Sometime after lunch I went to the park with my friends to see the trees and a bad person tried to be mean to us."

It wasn't a complete lie. Their mission had been to stop Poison Ivy from making the plant life strike back at the people. The battle had been long and it took two plans until they realized the base of her operations were being done from up above in the trees rather than in or under like everyone had previously thought.

"Sh- The bad person kept hiding from us but we found her climbing the tree to throw things at us. And my friend shook the tree just a little bit so she would stop." Robin smiled at the memory of Superboy plucking the tree out of the ground and swinging it around. The look on Ivy's face had been hilarious.

Jason seemed to be greatly immersed into the story but Dick had to stop when he heard something by the door. Blue eyes narrowed as he stared but the shifting noise from the monitor told him that Jason was starting to get impatient with waiting.

"And that was all." He finished lamely. Slowly he held up a hand and detangled himself from the chair so he could go to the door. Still he continued talking so Jason would know that he wasn't forgetting about him. "How about I sing you a song now?"

There was a noise and Dick could only assume that it was a yes, his little brother always seemed to want to hear him sing. So he would do what the younger liked and he would sing for hours until his voice became hoarse.

"Is there anything you want to hear?" There was no noise on the other side of the door so Dick unlocked it and peeked out. When no shadows caught his attention he turned around and closed the door, making sure to lock it. On the other side of the screen Jason was holding up a flower. "That's a good choice."

Once again he sat on the chair and leaned forward so he could put his hand onto the screen. Jason pulled the laptop closer and did the same thing, his tiny hand huge on the large monitor that they normally used for information on missions.

"_You disappear with all your good intentions." _He started the song, his voice soft yet loud so the other could hear clearly. As he continued he could see blue-green eyes slowly closing and a small little head nodding off.

When he got to the fourth voice the hand on the screen slipped off but he still continued on because he knew it was his favorite. "_Who will bring me flowers when it's over? And who will give me comfort when it's cold?_"

Bruce moved the computer so it was sitting in front of him and gave a tired sigh. Dick knew that it wasn't directed at either Jason or himself. In return he gave a smile and still didn't stop. He knew that Bruce enjoyed his singing just as much but would never admit to it. "_Who will I belong to when the day just won't give in? And who will tell me how it ends and how it all begins."_

"I should take him to bed." Bruce spoke when Dick finished the line so he wouldn't interrupt him. Dick gave a quick nod and allowed himself to give a small nod. Just when he was going to speak again Dick a shake of his head.

"You don't have to say it, Bruce." With his bandaged hand he reached for his sunglasses and pocketed them. He knew he wasn't going to need them on the way back to the room. "Jason is my brother now, and I would do what ever I need to for him."

The boy of topic shifted in Bruce's arms and Dick gave a happy wave. They both knew that Dick couldn't stay on the computer for long because if it was offline for more than an hour it would connect itself to the JLA computer system and set off an alarm of warning.

"Good night, Bruce." Dick poised his hands over the keys and began typing away. The last thing he managed to get in before they got disconnected was; "I'll visit him after school tomorrow."

As soon as the computers were all back to normal and the security cameras were back online in the room he made his way out the door and went back down the hall where he came from just forty minutes before. Because he was still so tired and trying not to fall asleep while on his feet he missed the blue eyes watching him from the shadows where the couch and TV were located.


	2. Run Snow Patrol

First off thank you for all your reviews! When given this prompt and going into it I didn't think that so many people would read it let alone like it.

The reason and idea behind it was because in the comic Red Hood when Talia finds Jason he's suffering from slight autism due to lack of oxygen from his brain so this will be the reason why Jason is the way he is in the story as well. And in later chapters it will slowly be revealed as to who and why they did it to him.

**straywriting: **I actually do have some knowledge with autistic kids. Growing up (last year of middle school and first year of high school) I lived with one of my sisters friend's son who was autistic. He was the sweetest thing that always carried around his pack of cards which he used as his security item. And today my 4 year old niece (now adopted sister) has been diagnosed with slight autism. I don't remember the correct name for it but it's basically her mentality has regressed and it's like she's 1 or two all over again. It's hard to deal with a lot of the time but I still love her. (I also have a nephew who has cerebral palsy but that is a way different disorder all together.)

Now! Enjoy the Wally and Dick friendship chapter!

* * *

When ever Wally came over to visit the Manor it was like taking care of two children. Alfred had subtly let Dick know that if his friend were to make any mess he was to be the one to clean it up. So that's what Dick was currently doing while the two played chess on the floor of the living room comfortably. And for Wally to be comfortable his shoes and socks had to be off and just thrown by the door.

No wonder Bruce didn't like it when the young speedster came over.

Dick also knew that he wouldn't have if Barry hadn't brought him along when he came over two hours before. A fifty was shoved in Wally's hand with a wave of the elder speedster as the two mentors went down to the Bat Cave to do some League business.

Two empty Pepsi bottles, three empty pizza boxes, two dozen chicken wing bones and about _sixty_ waded up and used napkins later Dick finally threw himself down onto the couch so that he could watch the two playing chess. The game seemed to be going in Jason's favor but that was probably because the kid played by his own rules for nearly everything that he did- and Wally seemed perfectly fine with that.

"Hey, it's too bad that Roy isn't here. You know, like the old days." Wally suddenly spoke out, loudly, and made Dick jump slightly. Jason seemed to noticed and smiled before pushing over Wally's King to stand next to his own Queen. "I'm sure he'd like Jay."

Dick gave a small nod and slid off the couch so he could sit down with them at the coffee table. "Jay would probably be afraid of him. Roy has that about him." He laughed when Wally gave a roll of his eyes and moved his own pawn to stand next to one Jason's rook. It seemed to be the right move because Jason just left it there and looked for his next move.

"Dude, he came out of nowhere! And when someone comes out of the shadows with an angry glare on their face you don't just laugh it off." Wally reached out to pick at the breadsticks. Before he could pop the small torn off piece into his mouth he gave a roll of his eyes. "Well maybe not _you._ Still, it wasn't that funny. You and Roy can drop it already."

"You squealed like a little girl." The breadstick that was thrown his way was caught simply and he nibbled on it while he tried to hide a laugh at the memory. "And he didn't come from the shadows. He walked through the door just as we had."

The two grew quiet as they watched Jason rearranging all the pieces on the board into his own liking. When he was done and set on the order of the bored he got up and grabbed his blanket that was always by his side and walked off towards the library.

Dick grew confused but knew that he would be fine on his own. Wally on the other hand moved to get up and follow him. The younger protégé couldn't help but smile at Wally's worry and just motioned for him to sit back down. "He's probably looking for Alfie." Blue eyes glanced at the clock to see that it was already getting late.

Wally seemed to do the same thing and he dropped his onto the table. "When do you think they'll be done? I mean I'm all for staying the night but this place kind of gives me the creeps. Did you know there are bats in the manor? Aaaaand I'm pretty sure I saw ghost wondering the halls the last time I was here." He gave an overdramatic shiver.

"You just don't want to stay with me." Dick gave a wave of his hand as if to hide disappointment. "You are willing to leave your best friend all alone in a possibly haunted mansion to play video games all by himself." He let out a sigh and turned away to hide a small smile. "I understand completely."

"Then if you are scared you can train all by yourself with the bats instead." Both boys jumped and turned to look at Bruce with wide eyes. The man shifted a fidgety Jason in his arms and Barry walked up behind him with his own laugh.

"Is it time to go already?" Wally whined and Dick nudged him with his bare foot. The speedster made a face and pushed his foot away. It soon erupted into a small wrestling match as they forgot that their mentors were there. Without much space to actually move Dick pinned the elder teen to the ground and gave a proud laugh.

"Well when you two finished," Barry started and Wally picked that moment to pick up Dick and drop him onto the couch. As soon as he did he was by Barry's side and smiling up at him with a '_I'm-ready-to-go-home-now-so-I-don't-die'_ look. "We are going back to the Tower so you two will have to stay here."

"Just don't make a mess." The two gave a nod and Dick reached out to take Jason from his mentor. "Alfred will keep me updated on the state of the manor." Everyone in the room knew it was directed at Wally who just looked away in response.

"You can trust us!" Dick replied happily and kicked Wally in the foot who just agreed. As soon as Bruce and Barry no the Batman and Flash, since they were dressed in their costumes, left Wally shook his head in a silent plead. It didn't stop Dick from laughing and Jason following along with a smile of his own. "What was that?"

"He's scary!" Wally threw his arms up and stalked off towards Dick's room. It took him actually going into the room before he realized that the two batboys didn't follow him. His entrance back into the living room was a _woosh_ of wind and a sudden appearance that made Jason laughed. "Well, are you coming?"

"Yeah, we're coming." Dick followed along trying to keep the fidgeting Jason in balance. He knew the younger wanted to be put down but that would mean to have him wandering around the house- but a three hour game of hide and seek in the manor was not on his schedule for the night.

"I'm going to put in the game!" Wally called from his room and Dick could hear him shuffling around. He only hoped that the other had learned from the last time he stayed over to put all the pillows into the closet. No one, aside from Batman, knew why Jason threw a fit when ever he saw pillows so the living room and den were devoid of any and all pillows. It was almost as if he were afraid of them.

"The blue controller is mine!" Jason wriggled out of Dick's arms and onto the ground so he could go and sit in the corner of the large bedroom with his blanket. Wally had already pulled the large arm chair from the small sitting area in the room and placed in right in front of the large TV. "And move back some, I can't see with your big head in the way."

"My big head?" Wally made a point to sit up straighter but he was met with a wadded up sock to the head. "You are so mean, teaching your baby brother that it's OK to beat up your friends with your used socks." The title screen of the game slowly faded into the demo video while they continued to argue.

Sometime between video games, fighting verbally and wrestling around they crashed out with Jason sleeping curled up in the corner. They had tried to coax the boy out but he had refused and even bit Wally when they tried to pick him up to place on the bed. Dick had figured he was comfortable enough there if he didn't want to leave it.

A large thunderstorm had started up in the middle of the night that woke Wally up from his dream of puppies, clones and crab people. The thunder shook the windows of the manor and echoed down the long empty halls. He gave a glance to Dick and noticed that the boy was still sleeping and gave a roll of his eyes. Of course he would still be asleep, this was something he was used to after all. It was normal Gotham life.

A small yawn escaped him and he dropped back onto the bed tugging the blanket away from Dick who curled up inside like a caterpillar in a cocoon. Dick groaned in annoyance and tried pulling back. The only thing their little tug of war seemed to do was succeed in waking up the younger hero.

"Wally? What are you doing?"

"You took all the blankets." Wally tugged until Dick gave in and rolled toward his side of the bed so he can release the captive blankets. "The windows were rattling." Green eyes squinted as he tried to see if Jason was still in the corner. "Should we bring Jay to bed?"

"Jay?" It took Dick a few seconds to figure out what the other was saying. When the realization hit him he jumped out of the bed and rushed to the corner so he could pull out the kid and put him into an actual bed. The only thing that the acrobat found was the red security blanket that he carried everywhere with him. "Wally! Jason isn't here."

"What do you mean Jason isn't there?"

Another flash of lighting lit up the room and the two were up and running down the hall. When they got to the bottom of the staircase they split up. Dick took the kitchen and the hall near Alfred's room while Wally took the rest of the house.

In just minutes Wally was back with him in the kitchen and helping him crawl around the floor so they could look under the bottom cupboards. When they met each other under the table Wally shook his head slowly and Dick sighed with worry.

"I am so going to be grounded from Young Justice for life." Another roar of thunder shook the windows and a howl of wind screamed through the hall upstairs.

Wally was about to pat his best friend on the shoulder when they realized what they had heard and perked up. Wind shouldn't be howling through the halls if there wasn't an open window or door somewhere. With renewed hope they jumped up and ran up the stairs. Wally made it first and started checking the rooms he knew where empty just in case Jason got curious.

There was only three rooms left to check and Dick went ahead and opened the door to the first room, Jason's. Inside he found the room empty with everything in the same exact position that it had been in from earlier in the day. The pictures that he had drawn for Jason were taped down onto the wall on near his bed. His blocks were all lined up against the wall by colors.

The two turned around and left the room as it was and then they entered Dick's room. It was exactly as they left it with their mess all over the floor and blankets hanging half off the bed from when they rushed out. The only thing that was off was now Jason's blanket was missing.

"Then he has to be in Bruce's room." Both looked at the room down the hall and Wally shivered. He shoved Dick forward with his shoulder but that didn't seem to make them take the few steps they needed forward. "I haven't been in there in years." Dick admitted and Wally wondered if he was disappointed in some way.

"When my-" Dick swallowed and slowly moved forward. "When Bruce adopted me I couldn't sleep because I kept seeing my parents when ever my eyes closed. Bruce used to let me climb into bed with him and I would feel safe." He opened the door and peeked in. The only thing that was disturbed was the window that was the culprit of the howling wind. When he moved forward to close it he stopped by the large bed and ran a hand over the soft clean sheets. "So safe. Like he could even beat Batman."

Wally gave a grin and leaned against the door frame. "Funny how that worked out no?" Dick merely gave a nod as he made his way over to the window. First he peered out through the darkness to make sure that Jason didn't go out, even if the window was opened just a crack, before closing it. With the bottom of the curtain he dried off the wood then rushed across the floor so that he could hurry up and leave the room.

"So if he isn't in any of the rooms then where could he be?" The two looked at each other for a brief second, both turning around into the hall. It was that moment that the thunder roared and lighting flashed into the room making the child in front of them look like a black shadow with blue-green eyes watching them curiously. The two couldn't help the scream that escaped them.

"My word, Master Richard." Alfred came up behind the now whining Jason and placed a hand onto his shoulder to calm him down. "If you two were searching for a safe place for the night then shouldn't you try asking Master Bruce first?"

Wally knew that Alfred was mocking them and he wondered if Dick realized it too. "We weren't scared, Alfie." Dick crossed his arms and leaned down so he could peer at Jason with a angry tone of voice. "Someone just decided to leave the last spot we saw him in. You know not to go off on your house again, Jay."

The youngest male pulled his blanket closer to him with one hand and held out his favorite object, a red crayon, as a peace offering with the other. Dick couldn't help but smile and instead of taking it he grabbed the boy under his arms and held him to his chest.

"Please, don't tell Bruce?" The look that Alfred gave the two was hard for them to read but he gave a sigh and a nod. Wally smiled and Dick looked to Jason once again. "Don't you ever leave without telling me. I was worried."

Alfred made sure that the boys made it back to Dick's room in one piece and made his way back to his own room. As soon as his door was closed Dick dropped Jason onto the bed fixed the blankets so they could all lay down comfortably.

"So no one finds out about that right?" Wally asked after several minutes of silence and Dick couldn't help but laugh. "I mean we weren't scared but people might take it the wrong way. Superheroes just don't get scared."

"We may have a deal." At the sound of Dick's voice Jason scooted closer to him and placed his head onto his arm. Tiny fingers reached out and danced across his lips and Dick smiled while trying to hold back a yawn. "A song you say? Hm, we'll see." Blue eyes closed and he shifted so that he could pull Jason into his arms. The boy was tucked against him nicely with his head in his neck Dick's chin resting on his head, the black hair of Jason's tickling against his cheeks.

"I finally get to hear the songbird sing? Score!" Wally turned and crossed his arms on the bed then rest his head against the makeshift pillow. He had never heard his best friend sing before because he had always been too shy about that. Which 'Dick' and 'shy' were two things that never seemed to go in any sentence together. But he was human and it seemed to be a quality that every human possessed. Unfortunately.

"Tell anyone and I'll maim you." Outside the rain slowed down so it was only a soft pitter-patter against the window. It mixed in with soft breathing of the other two boys and he wondered if they were already asleep. Still he ran his play list in his head and one song settled in the back of his mind while all the others seemed to roll out to the sidelines to wait for their turn in the near future. "_I'll sing it one last time for you. Then we really have to go. You've been the only thing that's right in all I've done."_

One of Jason's arms were pulled from it's position between them and played with the button on his older brother's pajama top. Dick ignored it and just continued on stopping every now and then so he could let out a yawn. "_Light up, light up, as if you have a choice. Even if you cannot hear my voice, I'll be right besides you dear._"

Into the fifth verse Dick fell asleep and Jason let him. The light rain now turned into a soft drizzle before stopping completely and letting the early morning rays peek in through the gray cloud and Jason sat down in the middle of the bed and just watched the golden rays sneaking into the room.

Wally just watched him for a few more minutes before closing his eyes to try and get some sleep himself. Just one whole day in the manor and he was completely exhausted and he wondered just how Dick managed to keep his grades up and Robin managed to stay awake during missions. It also made him feel a little guilty for keeping him up most the night playing video games. Only almost because he got his ass handed to him in most rounds.

_It's probably a bat thing. _


End file.
